Memories
by sillylittlebeans
Summary: TP Trunks and Pan are in love in the present as the past takes place itself. An enemy is nearing. In Pan's dreams, she uncovers betrayal, love, angst, and drama from the past. Have a look! :] on hiatuscontemplating on discontinuing
1. Chapter 1: Trunks and Pan

A/N: Hey! It's mrchezzysnickers! And I'm BACK! Hehehe... with a new and improved DBZ-T/P fic!!! ^^ First of all, thanks to dragon agility's "My Love For You Is Insatiable" for inspiring me! Ok... all of this takes place on Vegeta-sei, all of the cast are saiyans... and the "flashback" type things are in another life... well it's confusing... but as you read on it gets clearer... so... there are two different times being told here... and it will be explained later about how it came to be... Also, I don't know that much about Vegeta-sei... how many moons, ect... so I'm just making up as I go... ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine! ^^  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Memories  
  
Chapter 1: Trunks and Pan  
  
Stars twinkled overhead as a lavender-headed man and a raven-haired woman cuddled while laying on the roof, staring up at the midnight sky. Three moons shined brightly, reflecting their pale light onto the palace of Vegeta-sei. The palace, where a solemn king, Vegeta, ruled side by side with his queen, Bulma, and where the heirs; Trunks, at the age of twenty, and Bra, at the age of eighteen, were still growing rapidly and seeking for love.  
  
The eighteen-year-old black-maned lady rested the purple-haired's arms, leaning against his chest, feeling the rhythm of his inhaling and exhaling.  
  
Trunks, the violet-locked one, took a deep break. The enchanting smell of Pan, the dark-hared one, entering his nostrils.  
  
A cool night breeze hit as pan cuddled closer, and Trunks held the two closer.  
  
---Flashback---  
  
"Trunks?" Pan exhaled softly, calling her best friend's name. They were lying on their backs, side by side, enjoying the view of the night sky.  
  
"Yeah?" He replied, never taking his eyes off of the stars.  
  
"Do you ever think of the future?" 16-year-od Pan asked the 30-year-old beside her. Although she and Trunks were fourteen years apart, they were still the closest of close and the best of friends. She shifted so that her body balanced on her left side, her hand holding her head up.  
  
Trunks redirected his cerulean orbs to the female on his right, turning his head slightly. "What do you mean?" He looked her directly in the eye, but not without noticing her facial features.  
  
She was pretty, he thought, big beautiful eyes, a small, soft nose, and perfectly shaped petite pink puffy lips. The moonlight cascaded her face, giving her skin an extremely soft and glowing affect.  
  
"Like where we'll be in two years," Pan commented, returning her gaze to the sky as she got up and sat on her bottom with her arms tucking her knees to her chest. He loved everything about her, from her personality to her looks. He even thought that he might be falling in love with her once or twice.  
  
"Hmm..." He also sat up, in the same position of Pan. "I haven't really given much thought to it that much," He looked at one of the hypnotizing moons.  
  
"Do you think things between us will change?" Pan asked with a hint of worry n her voice.  
  
"No, of course not," He said reassuringly. "We'll be as close as ever,"  
  
"Promise me," Pan stated.  
  
"What?" Trunks asked slightly confused by her words.  
  
"Promise me. Right here, right now. Promise me that you'll be there for me, and we'll still be as close as ever," Pan requested.  
  
Trunks was slightly taken aback. Why is it that suddenly she said this? Did she know something he didn't? "Vise versa?" He finally chose his words.  
  
"Vise versa." Pan confirmed.  
  
"I promise," Trunks told her.  
  
"I promise too," She said back to him.  
  
"Pinky swear?" Trunks turned and held out his Pinky.  
  
Pan let out a small laugh. "Pinky swear," She hooked her pinky to his as they smiled warmly at each other.  
  
Yet inside, she hoped that this promise would never break. She felt something come. She didn't know what, but it was definitely something.  
  
---Flash Forward---  
  
Pan's chest heaved as she yawned.  
  
"Tired?" The 20-year-old Prince of Vegeta-sei asked the woman in his arms.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Let's go in," He urged while standing up, and helping her to her feet.  
  
He looked to the sky once more as he stretched, relaxing his muscles.  
  
Pan stood in admiration, noticing his fine features. He was gentle, smart, sensitive, gorgeous, sexily built, caring, and good-looking all in one. There were simply too many ways to describe him. How lucky she was to have a saiyan like him to be at her side.  
  
Trunks looked back and held out his hand for Pan to accept his invitation. Without hesitation, she locked hands with him, and the two levitated off the roof and onto the balcony of Trunks' quarters.  
  
"Same time tomorrow?" He asked her.  
  
She nodded in response, "Definitely" came her reply as she headed to her chamber.  
  
Left behind, Trunks sighed; he cared for her so much. He hated for his 'love' to go. How long had they been hiding their relationship from the others? Long enough? Who knows? But he was sure that his parents would have noticed by now. All the looks and time together... it was probably obvious to the King and Queen.  
  
He then felt her ki stop, and head back to him. She popped her head in while opening the heavy door. Trunks furrowed a brow in wonder.  
  
"Forgot two things..." She entered, closing the door behind her petite figure.  
  
" Oh really," He commented with inquiry cropped in his voice. He went over to his large bed and plopped back, tucking his muscular arms behind his head. "Do tell," He motioned for her to continue.  
  
Pan paced over towards Trunks, swaying her hips seductively. She slowly crawled onto the bed, then onto him, finally, straddling his waist. "I won't be here tomorrow," She traced his chest with her fingers.  
  
"What?" Trunks asked, slightly surprised.  
  
"I promised my mother that I'd go see her," She told him, continuing to play with his chest.  
  
"Okay," He signed in frustration, "What's number two?" He groaned inwardly, this maiden playing with his chest was making him a little aroused. Just a TAD, though.  
  
"Well," Pan paused, feeling Trunks getting provoked. She took off his golden plated armor and unzipped his spandex, sliding it off his buff shoulders. She ran her palms over his welly-chiseled chest, sending shivers down his spine. He grunted with aggravation, that bulge was starting to grow bigger and bigger. "This," She said before leaning in to kiss him.  
  
The battle of their tongues lasted, both moaning into each other's mouths. Finally, the duo had to stop and breathe. They parted, both of them breathing hard.  
  
"Night," She said before heading out the door, again. Trunks grunted, she had left him with a huge boner- and it wasn't the first time.  
  
She entered the room next to Trunk's. Ever since she had been hired, she had stayed in the Prince's quarters.  
  
He mind replayed the first time and how they had met as she got into the shower and let the hot water trickle down her body. It was a little more than six months back.  
  
* * *  
  
"Pan, honey!" Her mother, Videl, called cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah mom?" She came downstairs from her room to see what was going on.  
  
It wasn't often that her mother was this happy. Ever since her grandfather, Goku, and her dad, Gohan, died in a war against an "unknown" enemy four years ago, Videl had been very gloomy. Though she tried to always be there for Pan and be a good mother, the broken bond was still something very hard to live through.  
  
"Come see, honey!" She held in her hands a flyer. (Do they have flyers on Vegeta-sei? Oh well! If they didn't, they do now! ^^;;;)  
  
Pan took the flyer from her mother's hands and read.  
  
Apparently, the Queen and the Prince were looking for someone to help them around he lab at times. They'd stay in the palace and be able to visit their home frequently.  
  
Pan cocked an eyebrow. And her mother was all jumpy about this... why?  
  
"You should apply, Panny!" Her mother insisted.  
  
Pan gave it some thought for a moment. Why did her mother want her to leave? Did she not love her anymore? No, that wasn't it. Things were probably getting a big rough for her. She probably needed a break from being a mother.  
  
"Come on, Panny! What do you say?" Videl kept on insisting. "You're smart, pretty, brave, touch, what more could they ask for?!?!"  
  
Pan smiled, "Sure mom, I'll do it,"  
  
Mission accomplished.  
  
Her forms and résumé was sent in, and approved. Now the next step was the interview. She was to speak to Queen Bulma and Prince Trunks.  
  
The morning of the interview, Videl helped her daughter look nice and prepare.  
  
Pan arrived at the palace and was led to go through the interview.  
  
"Hi there!" Queen Bulma greeted while shaking Pan's hand. "Miss Son, is it?"  
  
"Call me Pan," She smiled. "Nice to meet you, your majesty,"  
  
"Oh please, just call me Bulma," She motioned toward the male beside her, "This is my son, Trunks,"  
  
Pan shook hands with Trunks, "Pr-" She started.  
  
"Trunks," He insisted.  
  
"Trunks," She said awkwardly while smiling.  
  
The two teens locked eyes. Something seemed to have passed through them. It was something about those ice blue eyes of his. They showed his personality, all of what he felt, it was indescribable.  
  
Shortly after, she was hired.  
  
The more she got to know Trunks, the more she grew to love him. And here she was now. She believed that she was the luckiest girl alive to have such a destiny.  
  
* * *  
  
Pan stepped out of the shower and quickly changed into her pajamas, crawling into the gargantuan bed.  
  
Thinking of Trunks, she dozed off into the land of fantasies and dreams.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: So, what did you think? A start there... kind of explaining, a little... confusing? Luckily enough, it wasn't a cliffy... although I was VERY tempted to add one or something... but that's all I had written in my notebook and I decided that it would be ok like this... hehe anyway, YAY! WINTER BREAK! TWO WEEKS OF NO SCHOOL! So that means that I'll be doing some writing! (unless me and tam go to Oregon to visit lisa and friends or unless I'm sick through the whole break *like I am now*) Okay please REVIEW! And tell me what you think! Email or IM me anytime! ^^  
  
mrchezzy@hotmail.com  
  
Stay tuned! ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2: That Feeling

A/N: Hi! It's me again! Thanks to all the reviewers who reviewed the last chapter! ^^ Gomen nasai... it took a little while to get this chapter out... I didn't really know what to write... because... one: I was spacing out, and two: kinda writer's-blocky-ish thing... ^____________^ okies... from the people I've heard from... this fic is confusing... (hehe) and it's supposed to be confusing... but later on, everything will be clear... as for the age differences... in the present Trunks and Pan are two years apart... but in 'flashback' mode... they're fourteen years apart... like how they're supposed to be in the series (right? Correct me if I'm wrong... -___-) On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Memories  
  
Chapter 2: That Feeling  
  
  
  
Perspiration glistened on his smooth skin as he formed a ki ball in his palms. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" He yelled while releasing the burning blue light from his hands. It hurled towards the young female super saiyan.  
  
Her aqua eyes shifted to the attack formed by the 30-year-old man with spiked golden hair that was coming towards her rapidly. There was no time to dodge that, and she could definitely not deflect or block that blast.  
  
That only left her one choice. "Ka..." She brought her hands back, forming a reddish glow in her palms. "Me..." That glow grew larger and larger. "Ha..." Her shoulders shifted back a little, ready to bring the arms forward. "Me..." Her hands were brought to her front, pushing back a bit. "HA!!!" She thrust her arms forward, sending the relatively large ki ball plunging toward the attack that was nearing.  
  
He never let go, still extending the ki blast towards Pan. She also continued to feed more energy into her kamehameha. The two blasts raced towards each other, finally clashing.  
  
Pan fought to keep her flare from dying down. She kept pushing it towards Trunks. Little by little, his azure power drove her crimson blaze back towards the teenager. She pushed one last surge of her energy into the blast, hoping it was strong enough to overpower his big bang attack.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
Her energy faded, the cerulean energy finally impacting on her body. She felt herself fly back, marking the soil with a heavy dirt trail. Her consciousness faded as she dropped from super saiyan, her hair returning to its natural jet-black color.  
  
Trunks' eyes widened as he rushed over to the battered female several feet away. He dropped out of his super saiyan form, his hair dropping and going back to its shade of lavender. He held her body up, looking at her cut and beat face. There were a few drop of tears in the corner of her closed eyes, threatening to drip and trickle any second.  
  
He knew that he shouldn't have used so much power. She wasn't that strong yet. She couldn't handle it yet. He shouldn't have pushed her so much at once. But he did, and now she was lying in his arms, unconscious.  
  
Nothing that a senzu bean couldn't fix, but somehow his heart still ached to see this 16-year-old beauty out cold. It was only sparring. Why did he want to cry and strike himself?  
  
Was it because he cared for her so much? Was it because she was another little sister that he never had?  
  
Was it... love?  
  
He brushed a few stray hairs from her delicate face. He looked to her lips. How he suddenly had the urge to usher his lips to hers. He had gotten that feeling a couple of times before. He blinked once, twice... thrice. (hehe funny word: thrice! *cough* anyway...)  
  
He couldn't believe it. He'd known her all his life. Grown to be her best friend. And now... loved her? Did age really matter?  
  
She stirred, her eyebrows showing expression and discomfort. That feeling returned once more. Her big raven eyes opened slightly, blinked, and then fully opened. She was awake. Trunks felt ease in his heart.  
  
She stared into his cerulean eyes. It was not too long ago she realized she loved him. All these years of crushing has finally led to something bigger. She longed to kiss him.  
  
She was helped up. She was still weak from the blast sent by Trunks. She stood up only to find her ankles weak. She fell into Trunks' arms. She looked up at his face. His wonderful face.  
  
He leaned in without thinking. 'What am I doing?' He said to himself mentally. He didn't stop.  
  
Pan's eyes watched his face lurch forward millimeter by millimeter, centimeter by centimeter, inch by inch. His lips were less than an inch away.  
  
Mindlessly, she thrust up, her lips meeting with his in a passion-filled kiss. A deep kiss, her first kiss with Trunks. Her first kiss ever. He tasted so sweet. That feeling returned once more to him, this time, as strong as ever.  
  
They were sure that it was meant to be. It was destiny.  
  
Suddenly, she jerked back. A churning feeling in her stomach. Like something was wrong. The same feeling she got a month or so before. That feeling of something coming. That same feeling.  
  
* * *  
  
She woke up with a twitch. A small, fresh layer of sweat formed on her body. She looked at her whereabouts. In her bed. In the Prince's quarters. In the palace. On Vegeta-sei.  
  
She looked to the giant glass window not too far from her bed. Only two moons could be viewed from that angle. The moon was setting. You could see that dawn was near as the ghostly pink and orange colors filled the horizon.  
  
Remains of a certain churning feeling in her stomach still lingered inside her. What was that dream all about? She and Trunks were thirty years apart? They had their first kiss after a small spar? He'd known her ever since she was born? They were best friends? Love? What? It was all too confusing.  
  
She'd give it more thought later. It was only a dream.  
  
But then again, dream could tell a lot more than it seems.  
  
A dream could tell something in the past. Something in the future. Definitely something.  
  
She looked over at the digital clock. Its red letters illustrated 4:00 AM. It was four o' clock in the morning; about time to shower, get dressed and get going to her mother's.  
  
She stripped and climbed into the shower. The warm water surged over her body, washing away all the confusion from her dream. What an odd dream that was. It was probably nothing, just her imagination. She dismissed the thought as she rinsed out the shampoo that had previously been put in her hair.  
  
She closed her eyes, enjoying the clean feeling of water rushing down her back.  
  
* * *  
  
She was up on the roof again. It was she and Trunks' favorite place to be. A place where they could talk, and have privacy. A place where they could overlook most of the palace and some of Vegeta-sei. She sat there, knees tucked to her chest. It was a calm, cool night, three moons still shining brightly.  
  
She felt his ki below her. He was coming to her. She knew it. She sat there, waiting. It was only three days after they had kissed. Ever since the kiss, things had been so awkward. It was as if they couldn't communicate. She loved him. Did he feel the same? What was the kiss all about? It was just all so confusing.  
  
He silently sat down next to her. He looked at the sky, to her, then up to the stars again. She could feel his emotion, his feelings.  
  
"Pan, we need to talk," He finally let out, adverting his eyes towards her.  
  
"Yeah," Pan agreed, making eye contact. His dark and mysterious eyes burnt with love. Yet, his eyes showed all his emotion.  
  
"Pan..." He started but then sighed and failed to continue. He sighed again, with frustration. "I...don't know how to say this, but..."  
  
Her stomach stirred a little, that feeling was beginning to brew up again.  
  
"I love you," He finally spit it out.  
  
Pan's heart was jumping. Those all the words that she had ever wanted to hear from Trunks. She smiled.  
  
"I love you too, Trunks," Those words escaped her mouth before her stomach felt like total chaos.  
  
The queasiness was getting to her. She couldn't stand it. She groaned with pain as she clutched her stomach.  
  
"What is it?" Trunks panicked. He wanted to anything he could to help her. "What's wrong? Pan?"  
  
She moaned with agony again, still holding her abdomen.  
  
"PAN!" He held her as she blacked out from all the twinge inside her belly.  
  
* * *  
  
"Pan?" A male voice called, startling her.  
  
She was still in the shower.  
  
"Is that you, Pan?" The voice called again. She recognized the voice.  
  
"Yeah, it's me, Trunks," She turned off the shower and pulled her towel from the rack, wrapping it around her perfectly fit body before stepping out to face Trunks. "God you scared the shit out of me,"  
  
"Sorry," Trunks smirked as he wrapped his arms around Pan's waist.  
  
"No you're not!" Pan smacked his arm playfully and tried to get out of his grip. "Let go! I have to get ready!"  
  
"Where to so early?" He whispered into her right ear, somewhat tightening his grip.  
  
Pan rolled her eyes. "My mom's... didn't I tell you this last night?" She struggled some more.  
  
"Not that I can remember. All I can recall is that kiss," He grinned. "Wanna plant another one on me?" His hands slid up to her chest, where the towel was knotted and held together, preventing the cloth from falling. He began to loosen it, the towel slackening.  
  
"Pervert!" She yelled as she elbowed him the best she could and grabbed the towel, making sure it stayed snug.  
  
"You know you like it," He neared her again, a Vegeta-like leer plastered on his face.  
  
"Trunks, I'm serious," Pan told him. Seeing that he didn't stop coming towards her, she ran out of the bathroom.  
  
He dashed after her, picking her up and swinging her over his left shoulder, with no difficulty at all.  
  
"Put me down!" She pounded his back. "Trunks!"  
  
He winced. Those hits kind of stung. He took her off his shoulder and held her by the waist, swinging her headfirst to the ground.  
  
"Trunks!" She screamed, "Put me--"  
  
A knock at the door interrupted their "fun".  
  
"Miss Son?" A male guard's voice called through the thick door.  
  
"It's PAN!" She insisted, yelling a bit so that she could be heard.  
  
"Uh, right... Pan?" The guard corrected.  
  
"Yes?" She replied sweetly while Trunks set her down, right side up.  
  
"Queen Bulma's looking for Prince Trunks, have you seen him anywhere?" The guard asked her.  
  
"Uh..." Pan looked over at Trunks, "Yeah, he's right here!"  
  
Trunks looked over at Pan with slit eyes, slightly glaring. She smiled angelically and headed into the bathroom again, to finish getting ready.  
  
"Prince Trunks, the Queen wishes for you to report to her laboratory immediately," The guard informed.  
  
"Thank you," Trunks sighed, "I'll be right there,"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Wind whipped her hair this way and that as she continued to fly back to her childhood home. She thought back to the 'vision' type thing she had in the shower. How weird. Just thinking about the vision made a queasy-like feeling come to her stomach. She began to see sort of a pattern.  
  
Every time she thought of her 'dreams' a nauseous feeling in her stomach would appear. Every time 'she' interacted with 'Trunks' in her dreams, that feeling would come, and agonize her. How weird.  
  
Is this normal? What was she thinking? Of course this wasn't normal.  
  
Should she tell someone? Even if she did tell someone, what could they do about it?  
  
Absolutely nothing.  
  
Her mother's house neared. She would think about this later, just as she promised herself earlier in the day.  
  
Yet all she could think about was this subject.  
  
All she could think about was the nausea.  
  
That feeling.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Teeheehee! So, how was it?!!? A little more of Pan and her 'vision'- like thingies... is this making any sense yet? "hoe gaat het?" Heheh thanks to Mysato18 (don't know if she still has that pen name) for teaching me what "how goes it?" means in dutch!! Heheeheh! Anyway, plz r/r and tell me what you think! I'm a review-aholic so don't blame me if I don't really post if I have like two reviews... -____- so greedy, I know! I'M CURSED!!! AHHHH! *chokes and dies*  
  
STAY TUNED!  
  
-mrchezzysnickers  
  
-mrchezzy@hotmail.com 


	3. Chapter 3: Illusions

A/N: Err... yea it's me. . I'm not too happy right now... so I'm writing... and it will probably suck. Life sucks, especially my life. Ok... plz r/r... I don't really have the patience or mood to write that long of an A/N right now.  
  
Disclaimer: God, how many friggin times is this told? It's not mine already, god damnit! Who would be so god damn dumb as to claim it theirs when practically the whole world knows that it belongs to that Akira person or whatever. Oh wow, I'm pissed.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 3: Illusions  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sorry Pan.  
  
I couldn't help it. It hurt so much. I'm sorry.  
  
Love always, Videl  
  
Tiny tear droplets fell onto the crinkled paper that was attached to the front door. Pan couldn't contain herself, as she couldn't help but scream at the top of her lungs. She cried. She cried as much as her eyes would let tears fall. (Doesn't make sense but what the hell...)  
  
There lay her mother's body. On the living room floor. Crimson red blood was soaking into the carpet. A hole in the left area of her chest.  
  
She was dead. She had committed suicide. A ki blast through the heart.  
  
Pan dropped to her knees, releasing the crumpled note into her hand to the floor. She buried her face into her hands, crying her heart out.  
  
She felt as if someone had sliced a piece of her away. There was now another hole in addition to all the other holes that had been penetrated through her heart and her mind. (wow this is crap)  
  
* * *  
  
She turned her head, tossing her hair to the left, looking behind her while she ran; as she was told.  
  
The "creature" she had thought she had loved, dressed in saiyan armor twisted a cruel smile onto his face as he held a ball of power in one hand, and a certain black haired, blue-eyed female in his other hand. A cackle was let out as the ki blast was released to Videl's chest. The unconscious female was hit. The hit was to her heart, blowing a hole into the her body. Her limbs fell numb.  
  
Another laugh.  
  
Pan stopped, unable to continue. She had just witnessed her mother's death. Her mother's death was all because of betrayal.  
  
"Come on, Pan!" A shrill voice cried as a tug was felt at Pan's arm.  
  
She looked to the source of the voice. It was Bra, Trunks' sister. Their similarities were great.  
  
Pan blinked.  
  
This wasn't sweet old Bra. This was NOT Bra. She wouldn't be deceived or tricked again. This was SURELY the enemy.  
  
"NO," Pan screeched as she ripped her arm from Bra's grip.  
  
Pan ran. (rhymes!) She ran as fast as she could, trying hard to block out "Bra's" voice calling her name repetitively.  
  
Her heart raced, her breath quickened. She was in a forest. At a shadowy patch of land deep in the woods.  
  
"Pan," A breeze hit, something was calling to her. Something was singing her name.  
  
She struggled to ignore the singing-the voice. She would not give in to the spell she knew it was trying to cast.  
  
How did she know?  
  
She didn't.  
  
A familiar pain returned its presence to her stomach.  
  
It was that feeling again. She held her belly, groveling at the pain.  
  
"Paaan," The voice continued singing her name. It almost sounded sooting to her. Like a lullaby. Her eyelids felt heavy, her eyes wanted to rest. Her vision blurred. She was slowly giving into the singing.  
  
No.  
  
Her eyes bolted open, seeing a figure.  
  
Black hair and blue eyes. A woman. A Saiyan. Videl.  
  
"Pan, honey," her hand reached to touch Pan's cheek. "Come home to mommy,"  
  
She was confused. Hadn't she just seen Videl killed?  
  
"Mom?" Pan asked. Videl's hand lurked closer to her face.  
  
"Yes, daughter," Her voice was soft and freakishly fluent.  
  
"But... You're..." Pan started.  
  
"But I'm what, dear?" The figure inquired, pausing her movement.  
  
"But you're... dead," Pan said at last. Confusion shone in her big onyx eyes.  
  
A bloody puncture appeared in the figure's chest. Its hand reached up to the wound, blood contaminating it.  
  
"Oops!" Videl's figure said sarcastically with a twinge of evil. Her face was plastered with a warped smirk, her fang-like teeth bearing.  
  
Pan's eyes widened with shock. Was this an illusion?  
  
Suddenly, claw-like hands lunged towards Pan's neck. She screamed.  
  
* * * She heard herself sceram, her breath still ragged and heavy. She threw herself to be on all fours, her head hanging down while presperation formed on her forehead.  
  
Another illusion? A vision?  
  
What was this supposed to mean?  
  
Trunks?  
  
Her heart wrenched at the thought of him. Of Trunks.  
  
She couldn't understand why.  
  
She looked up, her mother's body before her. Her heart jumped as she got up and ran to her old room, locking the door behind her. She sat on the bed, thinking back to her "vision", to the voices, to her mother.  
  
A shot of fear raced through her veins.  
  
These were illusions.  
  
All illusions.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Trunks' heart jumped. There was something wrong with Pan.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
She laughed quietly to herself, closing her eyes to rest them from the stare of the crystal sphere.  
  
So the visions she was making the young female saiyan recall and suffer through was working.  
  
Everything was going very well.  
  
This was all very satisfying.  
  
Very satisfying indeed.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Yeah that's it! Whoa! Got this sudden spurt of inspiration! It was 3:16 AM when I finished writing... I started around 2 AM, I believe! Well, I'm gonna crash for tonight! Luv always! PLZ R/R!!!!  
  
STAY TUNED!  
  
-mrchezzysnickers  
  
-mrchezzy@hotmail.com  
  
*Special thanks to S saiyan Vegeta4013! I saw your review, and wanted to say thanks! No one ever wastes their time and energy like that to write a LONG and FLATTERING review like that about me! I'm glad u feel that way about my writing, but I'm sure there are many more authors on ff.net that are way better than me! I should be considered an amature! Ahh! Well, luv always! Thank u again! ^__^ 


	4. Chapter 4: Confusion

A/N: *smiles weakly* hey guys... *puts up scrawny hand to wave, but then drops it* x___X I feel... dead-like... O.O;;; gah I'm really tired after practice... plus it's 10:39 pm... -____- I should probably sleep since the game's tomorrow... ~__~ or not... hehe my best friend and many others are online to talk to -___-;;; I'm an IM addict... o yes... either that or phone addict... -___- Blah! I have a really big headache and I feel like I wanna barf... but I already had something written down in my notebook! ^^ GAHH! Enjoy! @__@ o yea and... D*P*P... wtf are you talking about? You never even mentioned the word 'illusions' to me... so uh don't go assuming... plus you didn't make up that word... and why would you care that someone used a word that you used?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.... lalala...  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 4: Confusion  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
She looked at her surroundings. She was in her room.  
  
An eerie aura of some sort crept in the air around her. Her eyes dried from the tears, shifting them left to right. She could feel someone-or something. A presence.  
  
'I'm not alone,' She said mentally to herself. (AHA! Sorry, too much LOTR 2: TTT!! Hehe... I quote... Frodo: "Can you smell it, Sam?" Sam looks nobly to the horizon: "Yes I can smell it," Frodo looks around with content eyes: "We're not alone," Hehe! That part cracks me up every time! I mean... what's up with that? X- files? The truth is out there?!? WHOA! Enough ranting...)  
  
Her room was exactly the same as she left it. Nothing had been touched. Blankets of dust coated practically everything. It was creepy how her mother didn't even come in to vacuum. Her mom was such a clean freak.  
  
This was getting her paranoid. She should leave.  
  
Dragging her feet to the door, she opened it and stepped out, being sure to close the entrance behind her.  
  
She took a deep breath. Ready to pass by the living room and see her mother's corpse.  
  
She walked into the living room.  
  
"What the hell?!?" She almost screamed. Where the hell was Videl's carcass? It was just there. The blood was there.  
  
She reached down to feel the gory carpet.  
  
It was dry.  
  
No, that can't be, it was just wet before.  
  
So much blood couldn't dry in about ten minutes, could it?  
  
What the fuck was happening?  
  
The only person that she thought would know was her Grandma. She was the only left of her kin. (This realm; there's no Goten OR Bra, just to make that clear)  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
He felt so schizophrenic right now. He was practically arguing with himself trying tnot to decide whether to find Pan or not.  
  
He could definitely tell there was something wrong.  
  
Sure they hadn't mated yet, but a small trace of a bond was still there.  
  
To go or not to go? That is the question.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Grandma Chichi!" Pan yelled while pounding on the front door. "Grandma! It's me! Pan!" Her hits got heavier, nearly breaking the door down.  
  
A neighbor passed by, noticing the racket. "Miss," The man uttered, "MISS!"  
  
"What---I mean, yes sir?" Pan corrected through grit teeth.  
  
"That house has been empty since that old woman was killed," He informed.  
  
"Killed? What was the woman's name?" Pan quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"I believe it was Son," The man started, "Ah yes, Son Chichi,"  
  
"What?!?" Pan was alarmed at the news. Her grandma was dead? Why didn't anyone tell her?!? "When was this, sir?"  
  
"About sic months ago," He said.  
  
Six months ago? That was around the time that she had left for the palace. "Do you happen to know how she was killed?"  
  
"Murder," He thought for a second, "Yes, I believe that was it,"  
  
"Thank you, sir," She said to him as he departed.  
  
Murdered? That was impossible! Well, not IMPOSSIBLE, but... unlikely. Who would hate her so much? Who would hate her family so much as to kill?  
  
This was all so confusing. What happened to her family?  
  
Tears formed in her eyes once more.  
  
Confusion was swarming in her head.  
  
Confusion was not what she wanted.  
  
There was too much confusion.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Well! That was a short chapter! ^^ So sad, but true, that is it!!! Muahaha! Shinhwa (a cool Korean band) isn't breaking up!!! I'M SO HAPPY! But damn SM's contract with them is ending soon! Let's just hope that they get another record deal!!! ^___^ and DAMN U G.O.D.! I hate you! You and your stupid fans! Beating up Shinhwa fans! SENDING THEM TO HOSPITALS!! FACES BLOODY! So what the fuck is up with that?!?! I mean... I know it's not G.O.D.'s fault!! But their damn fans!!! ~__~ Just read this to know what's goin on: (the changjo is this fan club thing... and the other weird names are other bands... it's a long read... but *sob*)  
  
Translation:  
  
i am spreading this writing right now if you are a real shinhwa fan even though this writing is long please read it carefully and and to the end the fans who went to the dream concert will know the writing that we shinhwa fans wrote if u are really a shinhwa fan plz read this to the end  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SBS crew don't live like that....  
  
you guys can't live what did u guys trust and do this for? you only concentrate on the show and don't care about each gasoo's fans, you just concentrate on the word "air" the fans of gasoo's got hurt Did u even know? you only would laugh at us but us fans gets hurt in each little thing or event that happened Do you even know?? during the dream concert you guys were really a disgrace when you were getting ready for the show and during the show you just think of us as money God fans and Fin.k.l fans were taking over us if u just cared for us a little this wouldn't have happened and you guys why did u only show the god and click-b fans?? and later on you showed H.O.T fans and introduced them that was fine and you only introduced GOD Us shinhwa changjo fans weren't even there we shinhwa changjo fans at the concert cheered for other gasoos the biggest reason we went is to raise our shinhwa oppadul stats (not sure) because of you we had put away our shinhwa changjo's uniform and orange balloons and you popped all the balloons do u think thats all? some of of shinhwa fans got sent to the hospital and some were dragged by god and fin.k.l fans we had to take off our earings. do u know why? because they said they would pull our earings and rip our ears God fans hung a big poster over our front view and we couldn't see anything you guys helped us but the god fans weren't doing anything so we ripped it a little they got mad and threw water and ripped H.O.T's poster And they ripped our shinhwa oppa dul magazine pictures and threw it on the floor and we shinhwa changjo fans picked everything up with tears in our eyes and u guys if ur family or close friends picture was all ripped up and on the floor would u like it? god fans ripped our shinhwa oppa dul's picture and magazines of course us shinhwa changjo had to pick it all up crying because of Fin.k.l's guy fans we couldn't get talk back, yell or get mad at god fans do u even know? if u were going to do this why didn't you crash the whole concert? youngerster's dream? that's trash! because of that dream,because of the dream concert we shinhwa changjo fans only got hurt ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Same goes for God Fans!  
  
to god fans we were competing against you but we're not going to compete againist people like you you guys u guys have nothing to say about the concert when god came out last most of the fans left or did something else? you guys have nothing to say about that you didn't forget? when u saw that shinhwa changjo filled up most of the seats and lied that shinhwa was having a guerilla concert you took the seats when shinhwa came out you guys yelled at them to get out of the way i don't know if thats really true but most of the people said it was true when we see what u guys did so far it wasn't out of the heart....but its close(not sure) but because of the dream incident u can't forget about it do u understand? for a while i was dumb when u guys, shinhwa changjo, click-b, H.O.T, and jekki fans were fighting i tried to stop u guys while crying but i'm not going to do that stupid thing anymore what u guys did to us all if it i'll return it to u remember it all  
  
SBS and God fans you shouldn't do that if u come out like that you are a disgrace  
  
Click-b, HOT, and Jekki fans  
  
To Jekki, Click-b and HOT fans we really thank you if it wasn't for u guys shinhwa changjo we don't know what would have happened at the concert thank you so much i don't know what to say but thank you really thank you so much Click-b, HOT and Jekki fans thank you so much have a nice day i'm going know have a nice day  
  
this writing is from a shinhwa fan from dream concert  
  
i went to the concert yesterday at 3 i met the shinhwa fans i met them there went in the seats at 4 we shinhwa fans were on the 2nd floor , god was 3rd since god was on the 3rd, they put a big poster and we shinhwa fans couldn't see the front if though they knew they still hanged it on we asked not to hang it but they still did it covered our whole view the air said they would take off and us shinhwa fans yelled "take it away!" we have to know the cruelty of god fans they wouldn't even take off the poster the dream concert people were getting mad and told them again and the shinhwa fans yelled again to take it off. the fans were getting mad so they yelled again. some of the shinhwa fans pulled on the poster because they couldn't take it. one shinhwa fan started to rip the big poster, she ripped 4-5 strips of the end because of that a god fan came and got mad at her and said some things. it was like a fight was gonna start, after the fight ended god fans took the shinhwa pictures (teenstar, may 2001 magizine poster) and ripped it one by one and threw it on shinhwa changjo's heads i was really mad, we picked up the ripped pictures crying, yelling at them, cursing at them. i cried alot yesterday i didn't know they would do that...how could they? i wanted to crash everything down Jekki fans who were sitting w/ us in the second floor, helped us put GOD's pictures on fire and burn them. we decided to crash and ruin the concert. but around 6:40 everybody started leaving H.O.T, Jekki and Shinhwa fans took almost half the seats, so if everybody left, they thought dream concert would get silent. We didn't know the title but GOD's m/v came out and we started yelling. then suddenly people starting yelling NRG then s#arp's m/v came out and we became quiet. cowardly, god fans started screaming and yelling around 5:30 shinhwa fans got up to leave but jekki fans stopped them from leaving they said if everybody leaves its gonna be a god concert and persuaded us. so we decided to stay for the whole concert on the big screen they showed Click-b's and God's fans cheering we started yelling and screaming but they didn't show us Sunghoo talked about GOD and introduced each member then sunghoo introduced H.O.T fans either he thought of us cheaply cuz he didn't even show us once. so we started yelling "shinhwa san" But sungwoo kept talking about GOD it was supposed to start at 7 but it started at 7:20 the screen didn't show orange balloons even for one second, only showed skyblue ballons, we wanted to die we starved and cheered for shinhwa for 7 hrs after various singers peformed Kim hyoshin came out. but next to the poster "shinwonlapgyp" there were two ice boxes hanging. i think they hung it because their poster was gonna fly away because of the wind but drops of water came out, GOD fans don't have concert manners they only care about their poster flying away and don't care about others getting wet we asked them to take it down but they acted as they didn't hear us. the guy fans tried to take it off but it was too high and we had to sit there getting wet around 8:30 there was small peices of paper falling down on us it was really small so we ignored it, but i happened to look at it on the paper that was ripped, it said how would it be if minwoo oppa's eyes, jinnie oppa's hair and hyesung's finger was here we didn't know when fin.k.l's guy fans were coming, we were busy picking up the little pieces of paper and putting it in our bags. we had to sit there with little peices of paper falling on us from the 3rd floor. i started to put the papers in my pocket...i didn't want to see minwoo's writing or hyesung's hair anywhere here but when everyone was leaving something happened. then some unniedul came running to us and hid our orange balloon and don't us to take of our uniforms she yelled at us to hurry at get out of here...i was shocked i was trying to get out of the auditorium when another unnie came and told us some shinhwa fans left early after hearing the news, some fin.k.l guy fans were trying to hit them when club H.O.T nearly stopped them. when i heard that club H.O.T was protecting us i got teary unniedul said that if we leave now they're might be a fight, so they said to leave in a while unnie dul said "pop all the orange balloons and take the air out of...if anyone asks if ur a shinhwa fan say no." all the shinhwa fans popped their balloon but i kept hold on mine i carried the balloon crying and got mad at hearing all these popping noise i didn't want go but the unnie dul took me out crying when we finally came out, we saw that H.O.T fans took their seats and were singing Jekki fans lighted their candles. We were all amazed. everybody popped their balloon and had air taken out because of the male fans, i was the only one with the balloon. we heard someone saying "shinhwa fans gather"...so all of us gathered b/t H.O.T fans and Jekki fans. they were protecting us so we wouldn't get hurt. as i was going i looked at the click-b fans who betrayed us we stayed together and sang H.O.T, Jekki and Shinhwa's songs while we sang "hang bok, gulae gulukae, yaegam, couple, the resolver, prayer etc...i found out something big "what happened to the others that got caught? i don't know, they got caught again?" why do we have to get caught, we don't we have strength to avoid that? there was fans who were getting beaten and had to go to the hospital, there faces were covered with blood i was scared, why does our fans have to deserve this? unnie dul siad "if u guys get out of here, u'll get caught by the fin.k.l fans our fans were all scared and stayed there. other unnie dul came running and yelling "take off ur earings! take of ur earings!" they said they are pulling the earings and pulling the ring earings of females ripping their ears many were yelling at us saying "everybody stay with the jekki and H.O.T fans, put away ur uniforms and fold up ur cheer posters!" after this i regreted going to the dream concert the scraps the shinhwa changjo stepped on, falling of shinhwa's pictures and papers, shinhwa changjo fans that got dragged by fin.k.l fans and because of us, the 6 perfect men hurting and in pain we cried thinking of them to shinhwa fans, we are a wonderful fans right? we wanted to show you our good side...  
  
DAMN THEM! *sob* okiee that pisses me off! Grr! I'm gonna stop now... because my dumbass aunt is here... and she's all talking to me about gayass stuff... so bye bye! And please R/R!!!  
  
STAY TUNED!!! ^^  
  
-mrchezzysnickers  
  
-mrchezzy@hotmail.com 


	5. Author's Note

December 6, 2006

Hey there everyone. Thank you to all who have been with me in the past, reading, encouraging, and inspiring me to write. Unfortunately, the plot to this particular fic has pretty much dissolved in my brain, and I don't think I can continue this without a lot of trouble. But for now, I'm going to put this on hiatus... (like it has been for the past 3 years already), and I'll contemplate on whether I want to continue this or not. Sorry to disappoint, but I've got new ideas and new things to write.

Thanks and sorry again!

-Priscilla


End file.
